jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Squadron
Dragon Squadron, sometimes known as The Dragons, was an elite XJ-9D X-wing starfighter squadron founded by Jedi Masters Ksandra Mallan and Ander Tagira at some point around 40ABY. Dragon Squadron was based at Ander Tagira's Jedi Academy on Yavin IV and played a key role in the defense of the Academy and it's students. A Jedi Starfighter Squadron, each pilot of the Squadron was Force-sensitive, and they flew under the influence of a Jedi Force Meld. Similar in many regards to Rogue Squadron during the events surrounding the Bacta War, and Wraith Squadron during the Zsinj campaign, the Dragons were sometimes used as an insertion or elite strike team, although this was a role was secondary to their status as a Starfighter Squadron. History Creation Dragon Squadron was formed following one of the many battles for Yavin IV during the New Sith War. The brainchild of respected Jedi Master Ksandra Mallan, the squadron grew quickly, flourishing under her leadership and supported hugely in its political and military standing by having Jedi Master Ander Tagira as it's Executive Officer, and its position as an elite unit with the Yavin 4 Defense Force. With funding from the Jedi Praxeum and the support of it's leaders, Ksandra went about selecting pilots for the Squadron. The testing and training stage of the Squadron saw it broken down into seven flight groups, making an unusually large Squadron of twenty eight pilots. Many of the Squadron's early missions involved the defense of Yavin IV from various enemies of the Jedi there. Although they predominantly flew X-Wings of the XJ7 variety, they had access to, and the pilots utilised, several other models of Starfighter, including E-Wing Series IV Starfighters, TIE Defenders, B-Wings, and A-Wings. Official Structure The Squadron was eventually reviewed and reorganised into a more standard shape, with the remaining pilots being selected as among the best of the initial members, selected through an intense training regime designed to turn the Squadron into one of the best starfighter units in the Galaxy. Around about this time, the Squadron took to flying the Advanced StealthX variation of the XJ9 X-Wing fighter. The resulting Squadron of just sixteen fighters was elite, with only the best, most capable pilots from the original roster remaining with the Squadron. With Ander's time increasingly consumed by the necessities of commanding a multi-fleet Defense Force, the position of Executive Officer, and Flight Leader for Two Flight, was taken on by then-Jedi Knight Dav Man'Sell, Ksandra Mallan's former wingman and Padawan. Dav took on much of the Administrative responsibilities for the Squadron, and frequently operated as Mission Leader, sharing command of the Squadron on these occasions with Ksandra. Changing times , the custom-made fighter of choice for Dragon Squadron]]Gradually, attrition and changed circumstances lead the Squadron to the natural step of reorganising itself in 41 ABY to the standard, twelve fighter, three flights organisation. Following intense combat with a Squadron of Mandalorian Bes'uliik fighters, which highlighted the limitations of the XJ9 X-Wings (a total of four of the Squadron's X-Wings were rendered inoperable in the battle, with an additional three taking severe damage), Dav arranged to have designed and built, and introduced to the Squadron, the unique and powerful XJ9D X-Wing starfighter. The fighter was designed specifically for Dragon Squadron, and remained for almost a decade one of the most advanced and capable fighter designs in the Galaxy. The Dragons continued on several more missions together, including the successful capture of a former Imperial fleet (which had been lost to the Galaxy for several decades as a result of a Time-dilated Hyperdrive journey, caused by passing too close to the Tyus Cluster), and helping to cover the temporary evacuation of Yavin IV when the Sith Dread Lord Havok attacked with an overwhelming force. The twelve man Squadron was a success, working together better, and with a more powerful Force Meld, than any version of the Squadron before it. The 'Independant' Dragon Squadron Following various disagreements of principal between Ander and several other key members of the Yavin IV Council - including Ksandra and Dav, as well as Squadron member Ronan Starflare and future squad member Tebana Sor - Ksandra and Dav decided to take a leave of absence from the Yavin IV Praxeum. They, along with Tebana, went to Osarian, where they intended to gather the remaining Dragon Squadron pilots and come up with a new purpose for the Unit. The Squadron itself separated from the Yavin IV Defense Force, and became an independent unit, with a larger remit and much more fluid structure. In the early days of this latest reformation, Dragon Squadron saw intense action completing several near-impossible tasks, including the mission to return wayward Dragon Squadron Pilot and Jedi Master Nathan Malreaux back to the light, which saw a the Squadron fly as 'Dragon Flight'; a five man Dragon Squadron team consisting of Tebana Sor (on her first ever mission with the Squadron), Ton Phedi, Jago Pulastra, and Tyrand Khalek, lead by Dav. After a tough challenge and a grueling battle against Nathan, the Dragons were successful, saving Nathan and bringing him back to Yavin IV so that he might learn to control his Dark Side. Shortly after this mission, Dragon Squadron were called on once again to fight a near-impossible foe - The Corruption, a long time enemy of Tebana and Dav's, which sought to infect Yavin IV with it's Seed and take the planet, and it's Jedi students, to use for it's own purposes. This battle saw the Squadron fly under the leadership of Ksandra once again, with Dav, Jago, Tebana, and Ton once again participating in the battle, and - unbeknownst to them at the time - fellow Dragon Ronan Starflare, who was concealing his fall to the Dark Side, fighting in secret on the behalf of their enemy. Dragon Squadron continued much in this way, coming together when the situation was most dire to fight overwhelming odds and achieve what many believed to be, quite simply, the impossible. Eventually, however, at the start of 50 ABY, the Squadron begun to lose cohesion; following a difficult battle over Uvena Prime, in which Ksandra's anger at an aggressor that had set out to harm Jago led her close to the Dark Side, the Squadron took an informal hiatus as Ksandra reexamined her priorities and sought to re-centre herself. A new command Towards the end of 50 ABY, and following the end of her relationship with Jago, Ksandra left the Yavin IV Praxeum to become more active in the field, in an effort to get back in touch with her Jedi duties. She resigned her command of the now inactive Dragon Squadron, passing the command to Dav. Dav immediately set about reforming the Squadron, recruiting new pilots to bring it up to the full twelve pilots once again. Commanders In Chronological Order :#Ksandra Mallan :#Dav Man'Sell :#Jago Pulastra Pilots In Alphabetical Order Test Squadron *D'Shan *Alora Jaddell-Malreaux *Quinlan Kenobi *Tyrand Khalek *Andru Kierra-Solo *Ksandra Mallan *Nathan Malreaux *Dav Man'Sell *Kir Nelev *Tonaris T-1 Phedi *Jago Pulastra *Vihn Qel-Droma *Steffo Rancis *Rave *Trelife Cyan-Rite *Jules Sadow *Aurora Santi *Ronan Starflare *Strayis *Arcanus Sunstrider *Ander Tagira *Sabo Un *Jecht Varik *Wolf *Ronin Yates Initial Sixteen Pilot Squadron *Shace Aussis *Tyrand Khalek *Andru Kierra-Solo *Ksandra Mallan *Alora Malreaux *Nathan Malreaux *Dav Man'Sell *Tonaris T-1 Phedi *Jago Pulastra *Steffo Rancis *Ronan Starflare *Arcanus Sunstrider *Ander Tagira *Jecht Varik *Gideon Wyeth Post-Reorganisation: Twelve Pilot Squadron, 43 ABY *Shace Aussis *Ksandra Mallan *Alora Malreaux *Nathan Malreaux *Dav Man'Sell *Tonaris T-1 Phedi *Jago Pulastra *Ronan Starflare *Arcanus Sunstrider *Ander Tagira *Gideon Wyeth *Zuli Madoon 'Independant' Reformation *Shace Aussis *Tyrand Khalek *Ksandra Mallan *Alora Malreaux *Nathan Malreaux *Dav Man'Sell *Tonaris T-1 Phedi *Jago Pulastra *Steffo Rancis *Ronan Starflare *Tebana Sor *Joshua Kierra-Solo 50ABY Roster *Alexis Karidian *Joshua Kierra-Solo *Zuli Madoon *Dav Man'Sell *Jago Pulastra *Ren Rieb *Ronan Starflare *Tebana Sor Category:Military Organizations Category:Starfighter Squadron Category:Jedi Organizations